


breaking point

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [63]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Injury, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “I am disposable.”





	breaking point

“Nathalie.” Gabriel knocked on the door of his assistant’s office, gulping. “Can I come in?”

 

“Yes sir, you may.”

 

Gabriel opened the door to see the familiar room, looking the same as it always had. And Nathalie sat by her desk, doing paperwork, a cup of tea by her side, and a blanket around her. She was sick, yet kept working despite Gabriel’s pleads when he asked that she rested.

 

“Nathalie, you’re still sick after using the miraculous, please take care of yourself.”

 

The woman just looked at her boss with sad eyes, before she continued to write on the papers.

 

“I am fine, working isn’t too much for me. I can handle… *cough*... it.”

 

“That’s not how I see it, Nathalie, you look so weak, please take the rest of the day, no, week off to try and get better.”

 

“But I’m already fine sir, and after all, I’m disposable. I’ll do anything to help you, so I’ll gladly use no miraculous again.”

 

“No. Nathalie, never again. The thought of losing you scares me more than I want to admit. So please, don’t overwork yourself. Can you do that for me? I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“But sir, there’s so much left to do.”

 

“Don’t think about it, I’ll do it. Please rest, I beg you.”

 

Nod.

 

“Fine.”

 

Little did Gabriel know, she lied, and Nathalie’s breaking point was far nearer than any of them expected.

 

When they realized, it was already too late.


End file.
